


You Need a Teacher

by SirenBanshee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor Kylo Ren, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Wars References, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee
Summary: Professor Kylo Ren is uncomfortable with his attraction to his student, Rey.





	You Need a Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fanfic. I'm very excited . . . and nervous. :D  
> I wrote it as a Drabble for this past week's Drabble Me This in the ReyLo Fic Recs group on Facebook. The prompt was a GIF from Sparklepoodles: Adam Driver, in glasses, stands before a board and clutches his hair, observing an equation, as Daisy Ridley, in a school uniform, glances at him.

She needed a teacher. But why did he have to be that teacher? Why did she have to walk into his classroom that first day and smile at him with those hazel eyes? She was a decade his junior, and his student. A beautiful young woman, she had long, dark hair and a smile that could brighten the darkest of days. And she was brilliant. She possessed a natural talent for solving problems and working out equations. He couldn't get her out of his head.

Wanting to distract himself from his thoughts, he turned and faced the blackboard. As he observed the equation he had written a few minutes ago, he inclined his head and gripped his jet-black hair. He could feel her eyes on him, and the feeling both terrified and thrilled him.

How much longer would he have to endure this—the aching, the craving, the desperate yearning? Never before had he been tempted by a student. Nearly thirty, he understood the relevance of a steady job. But every time he saw her, he longed to bend her over his desk and take her until she begged for more. But he was the adult. It didn't matter that she was nineteen and perfectly legal; he should be mature and responsible.

When the class finally ended, he watched as the students started to retrieve their bags and make their way to the door of the classroom. "Remember this week's quiz," he said, knowing most of them were paying him no attention.

He turned his head and saw her walking toward him. He held his breath as she smiled at him and spoke with her adorable English accent.

"Professor Ren, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, Rey," he responded, hoping his voice didn't betray his longing.

Rey nodded and waited as the last of the students left. Then she walked to the door and shut it, turning the lock before throwing him a grin over her shoulder. 

He held his breath, recognizing the fire in her eyes. He shook his head, trying to halt the thoughts already taking root in his mind. He was a grown man, a college professor. It did not matter that she was making a beeline for him, her steps determined and sure. He would be responsible. He would be sensible. He would control himself and his desires.

Probably.

Eventually.

Someday.

But as his lips twisted into a snarl, he realized today was not that day.

Before he could stop himself, he bolted from his chair and met her halfway, crushing his lips against hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and tasted her enraptured moan. Gripping her hair, he jerked her head back so he could plunder her mouth with abandon. In response, she gripped his shoulders and tried to pull him even closer.

"Kylo," she sighed against his lips.

He groaned and ripped his lips from hers, his breath hot and heavy on her mouth. "Why can't I get enough of you?" he asked between pants. "Why can't I work you out of my system, no matter how many times we do this?"

"Because you want me," she responded before pressing her lips to his throat and licking his Adam's apple. "You need me."

"Yes," he hissed through his teeth.

Desperate to feel her wrapped around him yet again, he gripped her wrist and pulled her to his desk. She giggled as he pressed his large hand against her back and compelled her to bend over. He reached beneath her skirt and lifted it over her bottom, gripping and kneading her buttocks. She whimpered and pushed her bottom against the crotch of his trousers.

Gripping her waist with both hands, he growled, "You know I can take whatever I want."

She glanced at him over her shoulder and winked. "I'm not giving you anything."

He smirked, loving this little game of theirs. "We'll see."

Gently clutching the back of her neck with one hand, he reached over and grabbed his ruler with the other. "You need a teacher," he murmured, running the ruler up and down her left buttocks cheek. "I'll show you the Dark side."

Rey wiggled and panted as he held her face a breath away from the desk. "You're a monster," she purred.

He gripped the back of her neck tighter and jerked her head up until his hot breath tickled her ear. When he spoke, his gruff voice was barely above a whisper. "Yes, I am."

Suddenly, he struck her buttocks with his ruler before tossing the ruler away, turning her, and lifting her onto his desk. Papers went flying, but he couldn't have cared less where they ended up. Thirsty for her lips, he attacked her mouth viciously as she whimpered with ardor. His tongue dueled with hers until she threw her head back and gasped for breath. He sucked on her neck, nibbling at her skin, as he unzipped his trousers.

She clutched the back of his head, running her fingers through his silky hair, and whined, "Kylo, please."

He growled and tore her underwear, almost mad with lust for her. With one thrust, he embedded himself in her warmth, causing both of them to cry out in rapture.

"Oh, Rey," he moaned, burying his face in her neck. "My Rey."

She clutched his shirt and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust. He lifted his face from her neck and stared into her hazel eyes as sweat beaded on their foreheads. He knew he shouldn't pour his heart out to her, to his young student, but he couldn't help himself. He cared for her too much, and he was joined with her too perfectly.

"Rey, I can't ever stop needing you," he panted. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Her face reflected surprise, then glee. "I don't know what I'd do without you, either."

He increased the speed of his thrusts, her words filling him with hope. "I care so much for you. I want to give you everything. I'd give you the entire galaxy if you'd ask."

"I don't want the galaxy," she insisted, pressing her forehead to his. "Just you, only ever you."

He growled, the power of his thrusts almost brutal. He felt a tightening in his loins as his body prepared for its release. He cupped Rey's face in his hands and brushed a kiss against her lips. "You're everything to me."

Tears stung her eyes at his confession. "Oh, Kylo, when I'm not with you, I feel so alone."

He shook his head and rubbed his nose against hers as he felt her walls start to flutter around him. "You're not alone."

She inhaled sharply and her eyes locked with his. She clutched his head and pressed her mouth to his as she felt her body start to surrender to its pleasure. "Neither are you."

With her words, their bodies erupted. Together, they howled as ecstasy engulfed their entire beings. The pleasure was overwhelming, the euphoria almost too much to bear. They were trapped in a single moment, their souls reaching for the stars as their bodies became one. By the time they started to come down from their high, they were chest to chest, their hearts beating in tandem. 

Gulping and panting for breath, Kylo nuzzled and kissed Rey's cheek. He wanted to melt when he felt her take his hand and intertwine their fingers. A smile touched his lips as he beheld their joined hands. And suddenly, he understood the truth of what he was feeling for her. From the first moment he had seen her, he had felt a connection to her. And now, looking at her glowing face, he knew she felt it, too. He would quit his job if necessary; he didn't care. She was his, and nobody would keep her from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. Constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
